Seven Stars Monthly
Seven Stars is a six-part comic book series detailing the history and adventures of the Seven Stars super team, and their battles against the MI5-controlled rival team the Victory Vanguard. The series forms the extra material included with Volume 4 of the League. Plot Chapter 1: The Coming Of The Seven Stars Vull The Invisible calls the first meeting of the Seven Stars (Vull, Flash Avenger, Marsman, Satin Astro, Captain Universe, Electro Girl and Zom) at the Star Chamber; their headquarters in Little Monmouth Street, London. Electro Girl questions Vull's self-appointed leadership of the group. As Vull wears an invisibility helmet and has a voice-changer, none of them know its true appearance. Moreover, they have heard that Vull is a criminal- "the crook who held the world to ransom". Vull recalls their past: Henrik Vull, a criminal mastermind, attempted to trap Mina Murray. However Murray was wearing infra-red goggles making Vull visible to her, and shot him. Vull demanded to know why Murray was hunting him, and she revealed that military intelligence wanted him dead, and that she too had her own reasons. When Vull questioned why a frail woman was not terrified of him, she answered that he "is not her first invisible man". Back at the Seven Stars meeting, Vull responds to Electro Girl's challenge by saying that she is a successor to Vull's mantle and that her intentions are honourable. Captain Universe's psychic powers confirm that she is telling the truth. During the meeting, Vull informs the other team members that in response to the announcement of the Seven Stars, MI5 have created a super team of their own - the Victory Vanguard. Captain Universe's connection to the United Nations makes the Seven Stars technically an American team, so it is likely that the British Government wanted one of their own. The Victory Vanguard's members include Ace Hart, Mark Tyme, The Purple Hood, Tommy Walls, Crash Britannus, Mr Apollo, Swift Morgan and Silver. Suddenly a member of the Victory Vanguard appears out of thin air in the room. He reveals that he has travelled back in time to prevent the Seven Stars from forming. At some point in the future, he claims, the Seven Stars steal a victory against something called The 'Mass from the Victory Vanguard. Electro Girl electrocutes the man, killing him. Captain Universe thinks it highly unlikely that the British Government would want to assassinate the Seven Stars, but Marsman disagrees. Marsman recalls his past: He was born Garath Gannz in the Martian city of New Varnal. His father was a Thark and his mother was a Red Martian. Being a cross-breed granted him pink skin and unusual powers. However Mars had colour barriers and so he secured himself a job on Earth, reporting on its status post World War 2. He arrived on Earth at Birmingham Spaceport in 1948, during the height of the oppressive Big Brother Regime. However his psychic abilities allowed him to avoid arrest, and as Marsman he evaded capture for the next 8 years. Marsman reveals that because the Big Brother Regime fell less than 8 years ago, many of its officials are still in power. The Seven Stars leave their base to pay a visit to the Victory Vanguard in the hope of gaining some more information about The 'Mass. Chapter 2: Enter The Victory Vanguard As the Seven Stars make their way to visit the Victory Vanguard at the British Intelligence headquarters in Vauxhall, Vull The Invisible questions whether there are now so many superheroes in the world that they have ended up battling each other. This causes Captain Universe to recall his past: In 1954, as James 'Jim' Logan, he followed his older brother Jet Logan into the U.N. Interplanetary Division. He dreamed of being a high-flying pilot like Jet, but as a brilliant scientist, Jim ended up working as a laboratory researcher for the organisation. While investigating electronic impulses from space, a message was electronically transmitted into his brain and he received a vision of another world. There he met the Science-Elders of the universe, who made Jim their agent on earth. Each elder gifted Jim a special scientific ability: Galileo bestowed the gift of cosmic consciousness, Archimedes bestowed mastery over the four forces of physics, Leonardo bestowed the genius of invention, Aristotle bestowed access to occult philosophical dimensions, and Pythagoras bestowed mathematics and biolocation. When Jim speaks the Science-Elders' initials - GALAP - he is instantly transformed into Captain Universe. Recalling when he battled rival superhuman Stardust The Space Wizard to the death and took his space station, Captain Universe concedes that Vull may be correct. As the Seven Stars arrive at Vauxhall, the Victory Vanguard are waiting for them. The Vanguard member who assaulted them previously, mysteriously says that he always idolized them and doesn't want to fight. However, the Vanguard leader, Ace Hart, is not as friendly and challenges Captain Universe. Meanwhile, Britain's Spymaster is watching from the HQ. He reveals that they have staged a spectacular-looking but easy-to-defeat foe as a practice mission for the Vanguard, and that they had not provoked the Seven Stars, or expected them to appear at all. This idea was conceived by Jeremy Gunn- the teacher at Bash Street school as well as the superhero Mr. Apollo. Suddenly an American attorney enters and threatens Mr. Apollo with legal action as his superhero costume is a rip-off of a licensed American design. Thus, Mr. Apollo cannot be mobilized in the Vanguard's mission. Suddenly, the Vanguard's planned adversary bursts out of the river Thames: Toby the Fat Schoolboy from Bash Street School. Hungry for tuck, Toby embarks on a violent, destructive rampage through London. With Mr. Apollo unable to appear for legal reasons, the huge hamper of tuck that was intended to subdue Toby cannot be deployed and the Victory Vanguard find themselves unable to control him. Admitting defeat, Ace Hart asks the Seven Stars for their assistance, and Zom uses his magical powers to transform Toby into a healthy, averagely-proportioned schoolboy. Satisfied that they have made their point to the Victory Vanguard, the Seven Stars return to their Fitzrovia HQ. The next day, British Intelligence begins the process of hiring a huge number of costumed superheroes to create a super-army to triumph over the Seven Stars, and The 'Mass. Chapter 3: Showdown In Space Chapter 4: Captives of the Creepyverse Category:Media